Drużba
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Harry obiecał, że będzie drużbą na ich ślubie. Takiej obietnicy nie wypada złamać, nawet jeśli wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie ma sposobu, aby jej dotrzymać. Harry jednak ma w zwyczaju dokonywać rzeczy niemożliwych.


_**oryginał:** Best Man (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Drużba<p>

* * *

><p>- A teraz drużba wygłosi swoją mowę!<p>

Bill wstał; w ręku trzymał karteczki z podpowiedziami.

Ron uśmiechnął się do brata zachęcająco, ściskając pod stołem dłoń Hermiony.

- To powinien być Harry - mruknął. - Obiecał. Dlaczego on umarł, Miono? Do dupy!

- Tak, kochany - odpowiedziała szeptem. - Wiem. Ale twój brat cię kocha. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe dla niego...

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł powiew wiatru, który po chwili skupił się niczym małe tornado na wciąż pustym parkiecie. Wyłoniła się z niego znajoma postać z potarganymi czarnymi włosami i zielonymi oczyma.

- HARRY!

Państwo młodzi rzucili się w stronę nowego gościa z niestosowną szybkością, zostali jednak powstrzymani uniesioną dłonią.

- Nie, przykro mi, ale nie możecie mnie dotknąć - powiedział Harry z trochę upiornym uśmiechem. Był tam, a jednocześnie jakby go nie było.

- Przecież nie jesteś szary i przeźroczysty - stwierdził Ron. - Miałem nadzieję... myślałem... że wróciłeś...

Harry spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach.

- Nie mogę wrócić, Ron. Nic nie jest w stanie odwrócić śmierci. Obiecałem ci jednak, że będę waszym drużbą, i chcę dotrzymać słowa. Dręczyłem chyba wszystkich, którzy mają w tej kwestii cokolwiek do powiedzenia, żeby pozwolili mi tu być, aż wreszcie ulegli. Ale mam tylko chwilę, tyle, żeby wygłosić mowę... jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, Bill - dodał.

Bill bez słowa pokręcił głową.

- Cześć, pani... Molly - powiedział Harry nieśmiało. - Strasznie mi przykro.

Molly rozpłakała się.

- Nie... nie szkodzi, kochanie. Wiem... że gdyby to było możliwe... zostałbyś z nami.

Artur przytaknął. Pobladł na twarzy i nie był w stanie się odezwać.

Harry rozejrzał się.

- Ronie, Miono - zaczął. - Przede wszystkim dziękuję, że wybraliście mnie na swojego drużbę. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Byliście moją pierwszą rodziną, moim bratem i moją siostrą przez cały czas nauki w Hogwarcie. Widziałem, jak się kłóciliście i walczyliście ze sobą, aż w końcu zbliżyliście się do siebie. Ale on był rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi już kiedy byliśmy w pierwszej klasie, pamiętasz, Mi?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, choć łzy strumieniem płynęły jej po twarzy.

- Naturalnie wygodnie nie wspomnę, że był wtedy również MOIM rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi - dodał Harry sucho, czym wzbudził chichot weselnych gości. - Ron, Mi, nie ma ludzi, którzy bardziej zasługiwaliby na szczęście, niż wasza dwójka. Tworzycie wspaniałą parę. Bez Mi Ron zawsze byłby ciemny, a bez Rona Mi zapominałaby, że istnieje coś takiego, jak prawdziwy świat, gdy zaczytuje się w kolejnej książce. - Odrobinę zmienił pozycję. - Muszę niedługo odejść, będę się więc streszczał i przejdę do sedna. Gratuluję wam. Cieszę się razem z wami. Kocham was i życzę wam bardzo długiego, szczęśliwego życia razem.

Uśmiechnął się i zaczął wracać do bezgłośnego tornada.

- Harry! - zawołała Hermiona. - Harry... czy mógłbyś przynajmniej... czy jesteś szczęśliwy, tam, gdzie żyjesz teraz?

Radosny uśmiech, który rozjaśnił twarz Harry'ego, uspokoił wielu obecnych.

- Och tak, Mi, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Któregoś dnia sama się przekonasz. Będę za wami tęsknił przez cały ten czas, ale nie musicie się o mnie martwić. - Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a. Starszy pan opuścił załzawione oczy, kiedy Harry do niego podszedł. - Już dawno ci wybaczyłem, Albusie - stwierdził łagodnie, po czym wyciągnął dłoń. - Chodź ze mną. Twoja walka również się skończyła.

Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie młodszego o całe dekady, gdy chwycił młodego czarodzieja za rękę i dał się zaprowadzić do tornada.

- Do widzenia, przyjaciele - odezwał się Harry po raz ostatni. - A na wypadek, gdybyście zamierzali dać moje imię któremuś ze swoich dzieciaków: pamiętajcie, że 'Harry Weasley' w Hogwarcie łatwo może się stać 'Hairy Weasel', 'Włochatą Łasicą'. Więc, proszę, lepiej to przemyślcie.

Po tej ostatniej, jakże ważnej poradzie, tornado ich wchłonęło, następnie zaś znikło i parkiet znów był pusty.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
